


Caminhos

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prestes a começar uma nova etapa em sua vida, Kiba decide declarar seus sentimentos à pessoa que ama.</p><p>E essa decisão trará grandes consequencias!</p><p>ShinoKiba. Menção de outros casais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Confissão à luz da lua

 

Essa história não começa com um “Era uma vez”, por que não se trata de um Conto de Fadas. Ou talvez, a sua maneira, até se trate, convenhamos. Não temos um príncipe, nem uma princesa... mas temos dois corações apaixonados e...

Espere...

Estou fazendo isso errado.

Mas nunca fui bom em contar causos.

Principalmente causos como a história desses dois, que tão bem se retratavam ardendo nas chamas da juventude e consumindo tudo ao seu alcance.

Agora estou exagerando.

A história é como tantas milhares de outras que se repetem dia após dia. E não tem nada de especial.

Talvez me entendam melhor quando eu contar direitinho.

A noite estava ótima, como uma boa noite de inicio de primavera deve ser. A praça principal da vila de Konoha, cercada por cerejeiras em flor, permanecia iluminada, com o clima de livros de romance.

O protagonista dessa crônica já estava por lá, andando de um lado para o outro, extremamente nervoso. Ele era um garoto inquieto por natureza, nascido e bem criado no exótico e inconfundível Clã Inuzuka. Educado por uma mãe de personalidade forte e muito mandona e uma irmã super protetora, mas meio sacana.

Sim. Você adivinhou.

Falamos sobre Inuzuka Kiba e a maneira perfeita que ele encontrou para fechar a etapa gennin e iniciar a etapa chuunin de sua vida.

Vamos entender isso bem: Konoha era uma das tantas vilas que formavam e ofereciam serviços ninjas a quem pudesse pagar. Os jovens estudantes até os catorze anos estavam no nível gennin. Depois disso, vinha o Ensino Médio, algo que demandava três anos de estudos. Aqueles que completavam os estudos chuunin passavam para a próxima fase: o terceiro nível, que cursavam com no mínimo dezessete anos e, de acordo com a área escolhida, podiam levar de três a dez anos para se graduar como jounnin.

Kiba tinha catorze anos e estava pronto para o próximo nível. Estava tão feliz que queria comemorar da melhor forma possível e começar essa nova etapa sendo sincero e lutando por seus sonhos.

Então teve a brilhante idéia de se declarar para o colega de classe por quem era apaixonado desde o Jardim de Infância.

Mentira...

No Jardim de Infância Kiba estava mais preocupado em chegar ao balanço primeiro e em roubar o lanche das meninas.

Mas em algum momento de sua vida encarara a verdade e aceitara o amor que sentia pelo jovem herdeiro do Clã Aburame.

E isso nos traz ao momento atual: chamara Shino à praça principal de Konoha, deserta àquela hora da noite onde se declararia. Um plano perfeito em sua mente.

O som de passos fez o nervosismo do moreninho aumentar. Em segundos estava cara a cara com um jovem alto, de cabelos negros espetados, casaco de gola alta e óculos de sol. Apesar de ser noite...

– Shino!

– Hn. Você me chamou?

Kiba engoliu em seco. Sentiu as mãos suarem e tremerem de nervosismo, mas mesmo assim ele enfiou os dedos no bolso da bermuda e tirou um envelope meio... eu disse “meio”? Quis dizer totalmente. Totalmente amassado. Segurou com as duas mãos e estendeu trêmulo para o outro.

– Shino... gosto de você! – exclamou de cabeça baixa.

Por alguns segundos o canto das cigarras foi o único som ecoando na noite quente de primavera. Uma pequena brisa agitou as árvores e fez uma chuva de pétalas de cerejeira cair em volta dos rapazes.

– Me chamou só por isso? – Shino repreendeu indiferente. Não tinha tempo para perder com amor e outros sentimentalismos. Seu clã se preocupava com coisas mais importantes como treinamento ninja e dedicação nos estudos.

O moreninho estremeceu. Seu coração doeu quando notou que Aburame sequer tiraria as mãos do bolso para pegar a carta onde escrevera seus sentimentos de um jeito honesto e límpido, exatamente do jeito que Kiba era.

– Mas... Shino...

– Não me faça perder tempo, Kiba. Vamos começar a etapa chuunin e isso é muito mais importante do que você e os seus sentimentos. Guarde-os para outra pessoa, por que eu não quero.

Inuzuka ficou sem palavras pela frieza de sua paixão não mais secreta. Nunca soubera de alguém que dispensara e pisara sobre os sentimentos de outrem com tanta facilidade.

Trincou os dentes e sentiu um ardor na garganta que subiu direto para os olhos. Odiou-se por se abalar tanto com o fora, mas realmente seguira esperançoso ao encontro marcado por ele mesmo.

– Era só isso que queria comigo? – perguntou impaciente e aguardou. Como o menino cão parecia que não ia responder, continuou – Boa noite.

E deu as costas indo embora daquele pseudo encontro que considerou pura perda de tempo.

Kiba ficou observando aquele rapaz indo embora, alguém que tanto amava, após menosprezar algo que lhe custara muita coragem revelar. Expusera seu coração por completo e por completo fora rechaçado.

Caiu de joelhos no chão. A carta ainda presa em ambas as mãos tremulas, lágrimas de tristeza e vergonha já desciam pelo rosto, deslizando pelas marcas vermelhas nas bochechas.

Como o impulsivo que era pensou logo em rasgar a declaração em mil pedaços, porém parou antes de fazer aquilo. Guardaria a carta como um lembrete. Aprendera a lição.

Que triste. Que triste ver o fogo da juventude sendo apagado dessa maneira! Que doloroso seria dizer que esse é o fim de uma tortuosa, complicada, sofrida e linda história de amor.

Mas não é.

Na verdade esse é o começo.

O começo de uma tortuosa, complicada, sofrida e linda história de amor.

Kiba jurou que depois daquela noite nunca mais se apaixonaria por ninguém e que odiaria Aburame Shino pelo resto de sua vida.

Mas as coisas seriam um tanto enroladas... na certeza de que seu amor seria correspondido, Inuzuka não considerara o outro lado da moeda: ele e Aburame estavam não apenas no mesmo time ninja, mas no mesmo ano escolar.

Viria por aí um longo período no qual teriam que conviver.

E não seria nada fácil, não é?

Agora você conhece o começo da história. Quer saber como termina? Quer ver amores aflorarem, se fortificarem, enfraquecerem, desaparecerem? Quer ver lágrimas e sorrisos? Deseja estar aqui quando o fogo da juventude arder em chamas flamejantes?

Pois seja bem vindo! Você será testemunha das escolhas que a vida oferece. E, melhor ainda, estará assistindo quando todos os caminhos se fecham e você é obrigado a abrir passagem a força.

Eis aqui um Conto de Fadas que não com “Era uma vez”. Mas a grande pergunta é: terminará com um “Viveram felizes para sempre”?

Só existe um jeito de saber...

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Primeiro Ano  
Cercado pelo maldito amor

 

– Shikamaruuu!

– Não.

– Por favor!

– Não.

– POR FAVOR!

– Não.

– Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor!

Nara Shukamaru parou de andar e respirou fundo. Muito fundo. Então virou-se para Kiba, que viera seguindo-lhe por todo corredor como um cãozinho abandonado, e meneou a cabeça.

– Não vou trocar de equipe com você, Kiba.

– Mas...

– Que problemático. Depois que os times se formam a gente não pode trocar.

O moreninho ia reclamar quando notaram uma terceira pessoa chegando.

– Bom dia!

– Naruto! – Inuzuka animou-se de novo.

– Não! – o loirinho já foi dizendo – Não vou trocar de equipe...

– Que droga de amigos vocês são... – Kiba reclamou desolado.

Naruto apenas riu e empurrou o moreninho em direção a sala de aula. Os três estudavam no 1B e pareciam levemente atrasados. Tanto ele quanto Nara estavam cansados de ouvir o pedido do rapaz, que desde a malfadada declaração de amor queria sair do time 8 para não ter que encarar seu desafeto.

O que era impossível.

Além de ninguém querer sair do próprio time, afinal já estavam bem entrosados, todos sabiam que tinham sido escolhidos de acordo com o nível de cada um para balancear.

Resumindo: Kiba teria que ficar no mesmo trio até a formatura. Isso no mínimo. Muitos continuavam unidos após o fim da época de estudos.

– Droga! – praguejou antes de entrar na sala e ver que Aburame já estava no lugar de sempre, perto da janela. Resolveu provocá-lo – Espero que os mosquitos não atrapalhem a aula hoje.

– Que mosquitos? – Naruto não compreendeu a frase.

– Idiota – Inuzuka resmungou e foi sentar no lado oposto. Naruto e Shikamaru o seguiram. Estava muito chateado por que Shino não se preocupava com suas provocações. Simplesmente o ignorava.

Logo a professora Anko entrou na sala, junto com o resto da turma. A matéria dela chamava-se Táticas Ofensivas e todos, principalmente os garotos, adoravam as aulas. A professora podia ser um tantinho sádica, mas ensinava bem e sempre dava ótimos exercícios.

Gostavam tanto da aula que nem viam a hora passar. Quando perceberam Anko sensei estava juntando as coisas e dando um último recado.

– Nara – chamou o rapaz que continuava sentado com os amigos – Vamos começar o campeonato inter classes. Você irá representar os primeiros anos.

Shikamaru apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, pensando em como seria problemático entrar naquele campeonato.

– Mas por que eu...?

– Por que é um torneio de inteligência, e não de força – a mulher respondeu confiante – E como eu represento os primeiros anos escolhi o melhor. Asuma sensei me garantiu que é você.

– Ahh – suspirou.

– Eu quero que fique depois das aulas. Você vai enfrentar aquele Hyuuga do segundo ano. Tem que se preparar.

Shikamaru afundou na cadeira. As complicações já tinham começado. Depois disso o sinal soou e eles foram dispensados para o almoço.

O trio seguiu junto até o refeitório. Encontraram-se com Sasuke, Sakura e Chouji.

– Ne... – Sakura foi falando enquanto abria o bento, meio corada – O Lee me chamou para sair. Eu aceitei.

Fez-se um silêncio impressionante na mesa. Os garotos se surpreenderam que a garota popular aceitasse sair com o esquisito de sobrancelhas grossas! Mas ela parecia feliz com o convite.

Pensando nisso Kiba olhou para o outro lado do refeitório, onde Shino dividia a mesa com Hinata e Ino. Irritado atacou o bento. Azar o de Aburame se continuasse o ignorando. Não precisava dele mesmo!

Um dia aquela dor iria desaparecer! Ou então Kiba se acostumaria com ela, a ponto de não se incomodar mais com a sensação de abandono.

Um dia.

S&K

Uma aula que eles não gostavam muito era a de Habilidades Culinárias. Quer dizer, as meninas e Chouji realmente curtiam. Mas os outros não. Por mais que o professor Iruka fosse legal e ressaltasse a importância de aprender esses detalhes que seriam úteis em missões longas, achavam um saco ter que assistir às aulas.

Quando Iruka sensei precisou se ausentar para resolver assuntos em outra vila, a coisa ficou pior! O professor substituto era um verdadeiro fracasso no quesito.

– Are are... – Kakashi sensei coçava a nuca observando a frigideira – Acho que não deu certo...

– ACHA...?! – Sakura berrou irritada, apontou para o bolinho que Kakashi fritava e estava preto – Iruka sensei nunca deixaria queimar assim.

Sakura era do 1A, mas a aula de Habilidades Culinárias era feita em conjunto. Por isso algumas duplas eram mistas.

O professor deu de ombros. Iruka teria que recompensá-lo muito bem quando voltasse de viagem. Muito bem mesmo...

Para tentar remediar a situação Kakashi apontou a dupla de Chouji e Hinata. Eles tinham um prato cheio de bolinhos suculentos a frente dele. Pareciam realmente apetitosos.

– Aprendam alguma coisa com aqueles dois.

– Com aqueles dois? – Shikamaru, que fazia dupla com Kiba, perguntou – O professor não é você?

Kakashi passou a mão pelos cabelos. Iruka pagaria por aquilo mais do que uma vez...

– Podem aprender com a gente – Chouji disse com a boca cheia – Os bolinhos da Hinata são os melhores.

– O...obrigada, Chouji kun – a menina respondeu num fio de voz, com o rosto todo coradinho.

Kiba fez um bico. A Hyuuga parecia muito com Sakura quando a garota revelara seu encontro. Pelo visto o amor estava por todos os lados do colégio.

Exceto por um...

Nesse ponto olhou para o lado de Aburame. O rapaz fazia dupla com Ino e ambos pareciam se sair muito bem também. Observando atentamente se via nada mais nada menos que um casal de comercial de TV.

Mas a pose toda ia mudar quando tivessem que provar os bolinhos que preparavam, Inuzuka tinha aproveitado um descuido dos colegas, com a ajuda de Naruto, claro; para derrubar pimenta na massa dos Sonhos que preparavam. Quando Shino e Ino comessem dos bolinhos teriam uma surpresa...

Uma das mais picantes!

S&K

O cupido parecia a solta pelo colégio em Konoha...

Rock Lee não podia conter suas chamas da juventude de tanta felicidade por estar com alguém que amava. Sakura era mais discreta em seu jeito de agir, mas vivia corando a torto e a direito.

Chouji e Hinata eram um casal ainda mais discreto. O único momento em que eram vistos juntinhos era durante o almoço, quando dividiam o bento. Finalmente a Hyuuga encontrara alguém que gostava de comer a comida tanto quanto ela gostava de prepará-la!

Como se não fosse suficiente... Kiba perdeu um de seus preciosos amigos para as garras do amor.

Quem esperaria...?

A batalha de estratégia e inteligência entre classes foi quase um torneio. Um novato do primeiro ano, Nara Shikamaru, se mostrou um rival a altura de Hyuuga Neji, o conhecido gênio do colégio.

Depois de jogadas brilhantes e reviravoltas surpreendentes, foi decretado um empate. Tanto Nara quanto Hyuuga ganharam o prêmio.

– Acho que Shikamaru merecia ganhar! – Naruto reclamou bastante do resultado. Ele era um dos que acreditava na vitória pessoal.

– Já estava bem problemático... – Nara ficou satisfeito com o jeito que a competição terminara.

– Ano que vem você ganha – Kiba animou o colega.

– Que tal um lamen?! – o loirinho perguntou muito empolgado.

Shikamaru parou de andar e desviou os olhos dos colegas, pareceu meio sem jeito.

– Já tenho um compromisso para depois das aulas...

Naruto e Kiba arregalaram os olhos sem poder compreender. Do que Shikamaru estaria falando e que era mais importante do que dividir um lamen com os melhores amigos?!

– Vai fazer o que?! – Inuzuka perguntou.

O rapaz coçou a nuca, parecia em busca de palavras.

– Vou... treinar um pouco com o Neji.

– Neji?! – Kiba torceu o nariz – Que intimidade toda é essa com o Hyuuga?!

– Shikamaru! Você está trocando a gente por esse cara?!

– Foi mal. Mas ele é tranqüilo... não é tão problemático quanto pensei...

Kiba e Naruto se entreolharam. Havia na mente deles algo que não queriam aceitar muito bem. Shikamaru era o primeiro dos três a expandir o círculo de amizades e a se divertir sem a presença dos amigos de longa data.

Era o que eles pensavam. Mas estavam um tanto enganados.

Nara não estava apenas expandindo o círculo de amizades. Ele investia em outro tipo de relacionamento. Logo não era apenas Hinata e Sakura que ficavam suspirando pelos cantos. Hyuuga Neji, surpreendendo a todos, passou a exibir um ar bem perdido e sonhador.

Pouco a pouco as negativas de Shikamaru se tornaram mais e mais constantes. O ano chegava ao fim quando Kiba e Naruto tiveram que engolir a dura realidade: já não eram mais um trio.

Nara passava tempo demais com Neji, era óbvio o que acontecia entre eles.

Isso não amenizou o sentimento de tristeza quando, depois de muitos anos, os três não estavam juntos para comemorar o natal. O dia era especial para namorados. E foi com Neji que Shikamaru passou a data.

Kiba não tinha animo para sair de casa, por isso ficou com a mãe e a irmã. Naruto decidiu comer um ramen, mas a Ichiraku não abriu aquela noite. Sem opção o loirinho acabou dormindo mais cedo.

É.

As coisas mudavam rápido demais.

S&K

Kiba chegou à conclusão que o Cupido era uma vadia.

E o pior: uma vadia que o odiava.

Como se não bastasse lhe roubar um dos melhores amigos, acabou raptando-lhe o outro.

O frio do inverno tornava as aulas menos atrativas, em igual proporção que parecia grudar os casaizinhos. Uma visão tão romântica e açucarada... tão cheia de suspiros e rostos corados que deixavam Inuzuka doente.

Março começava quando veio o golpe certeiro. E nosso protagonista nem se recuperara do maldito dia 14 de fevereiro...

Kiba andava pelos corredores, pela hora do almoço, caçando o amigo que tinha simplesmente desaparecido. Já era chato ficar no refeitório enquanto coraçõezinhos davam rasantes de um lado para o outro... ficar ali sozinho então... um porre!

Mas Uzumaki fizera o favor de sumir e abandoná-lo sem qualquer aviso...

– Naruto seu idiota! – praguejou no segundo exato em que a porta de um dos banheiros masculinos daquela ala foi aberto. Um Uchiha meio desgrenhado passou por ela, lançou um olhar mortífero na direção de Inuzuka e afastou-se em silêncio – Mas, hein?!

Menos de meio minuto depois a porta abriu-se novamente e Uzumaki Naruto passou por ela, igualmente amarrotado e descabelado, com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha e um ar muito satisfeito. Estacou ao dar de cara com o amigo.

– Kiba!

– Sério isso, Naruto? – o moreninho não precisava ser um gênio como Shikamaru para compreender aquela cena – O Uchiha?!

– Eu...

– Por que não me disse que gostava dele? Pensei que se odiassem!

O loiro bagunçou os cabelos, totalmente vexado.

– Eu não sabia! – desviou os olhos – A gente tava brigando no banheiro e de repente... merda... eu acho que ele me agarrou e... me beijou!

– “Acha”? – Kiba soou chateado.

– E depois... me beijou de novo!

– Argh! Não precisa dos detalhes! – o rapaz voltou a andar pelo corredor, sendo seguido por Naruto – E agora...?

– Agora nada. Você é meu melhor amigo. Nada vai mudar!

A afirmativa cheia de convicção acalmou as preocupações de Kiba. Ele realmente acreditou que tudo seria como sempre.

Mas se enganou.

S&K

Felizmente Iruka sensei voltou e as aulas melhoraram ao infinito. Todos os alunos chegaram a conclusão unânime de que ele tornava tudo agradável e era melhor assistir as aulas com ele do que com algum substituto pirado.

Por isso todos os alunos se dedicaram muito nas aulas de Habilidades Culinárias, para que Iruka sensei hesitasse antes de aceitar resolver negócios fora de Konoha e deixar seus aluninhos nas garras de Kakashi sensei.

Além disso, convenhamos, a viagem deve ter sido longa e cansativa, pois Iruka sensei ficou uma semana andando e sentando como sentisse algum tipo de incomodo em partes... sensíveis...

A única explicação lógica para aquilo, que Kiba conseguiu pensar, era que o coitado tinha passado muitas horas sentado durante a viagem. Não é mesmo...?

Enfim...

Porém, por mais que tivesse aprendido a gostar das aulas, não era a mesma coisa sem seus amigos. Como o 1A fazia a matéria com o 1B, Kiba tinha que assistir enquanto Naruto e Sasuke passaram a fazer dupla juntos. Isso o obrigava a ficar com Shikamaru e agüentar o ar distraído do amigo. Distração que Inuzuka sabia ter um nome: Hyuuga Neji.

O almoço também era uma tragédia. Geralmente Naruto e Sasuke se refugiavam no telhado para comerem juntos. Shikamaru e Neji desapareciam no pátio gramado, entre algumas árvores.

A única opção de Kiba era comer sozinho. Ou agüentar dividir a refeição com algum dos outros casaizinhos ou com Shino e Ino. E isso era o pior. Sempre que olhava para eles via tão somente uma coisa: o casal perfeito.

E isso doía tanto...

Por essa época apegou-se mais a Akamaru, um cachorrinho que ganhara de sua mãe há alguns anos e se tornara um amigo confiável. Só não podia levá-lo para a escola, infelizmente. Pois era lá que se sentia mais solitário.

No entanto Kiba teve uma prova de amizade inquestionável por parte de Naruto e Shikamaru. Por mais que os dois tivessem se afastado um pouco, ainda eram seus melhores amigos.

Ambos estavam ao lado de Kiba depois que Sakura sussurrou que Ino tinha se declarado a Aburame e o rapaz aceitara a confissão da loira. Eles que tentaram consolar o moreninho quando o menino se desesperou.

Não hesitaram duas vezes ao deixar os namorados em segundo plano e ficarem ao lado de Inuzuka, silenciosos e incapazes de ajudar o amigo, pois nada do que disseram foi capaz de parar as lágrimas tristes de Kiba.

Pelo menos ele sabia que naquele momento não estava sozinho para encarar o quanto alimentara a esperança secreta de que Shino ainda olharia para ele com algo mais do que a fria indiferença.

Quando o inverno findou dando espaço a primavera e Kiba achou que não teria lágrimas o suficiente para regar sua dor... o ano letivo terminou.

Fora um primeiro ano de lascar. E nada indicava que o segundo seria melhor.

Maldito cupido bandido.

Distribuíra suas graças a todos. Exceto a Inuzuka que, além de ter ficado sozinho, ainda via o garoto que amava entregar o coração para outra pessoa.

A vida era mesmo uma droga.

Center


	3. Chapter 3

Segundo Ano  
Cercado pelas inusitadas mudanças

 

Quando o novo ano letivo começou, Kiba tinha uma decisão muito firme em sua cabeça. Estava disposto a mudar seu comportamento.

Pensara durante as longas e solitárias férias sobre como agiria. Precisava se conformar em abrir mão dos amigos, ou seria mais doloroso. Já fora difícil ouvir tantos “nãos” seguidos por desculpas esfarrapadas aos seus convites. Isso apenas tornara o antes adorado período de férias um arrastar de dias longos e tediosos.

Se dedicaria às aulas e ao treinamento ninja. Durante o segundo ano as missões práticas começariam para os times que se destacassem. Ele queria que a equipe 8 entrasse em ação.

Sufocaria o amor não correspondido no fundo do coração. Não podia ser mais infantil. Se Shino estava feliz, então tudo bem.

As mudanças não foram apenas nas decisões de Kiba.

Como vieram a descobrir os alunos, durante o segundo ano não teriam aulas com Iruka sensei. Em compensação teriam aulas de Técnicas Avançadas de Ninjutsu com Kurenai sensei, Técnicas Avançadas de Genjutsu com Kakashi sensei e Técnicas Avançadas de Taijutsu com Gai sensei.

E esse último... não brincava em serviço! As aulas era cem porcento práticas e ele não liberava seus alunos até que o último deles tivesse queimado todas as chamas do fogo da juventude.

Pois é...

Também tiveram a chegada de uma jovem loira chamada Temari, vinda de outro país, para estagiar na enfermaria do colégio e aprender técnicas novas em Konoha. Trouxera consigo os irmãos mais novos: Kankuro, que foi para o 3C e Gaara, matriculado no 1A.

Na classe de Kiba não houvera mudanças. Naruto, Shikamaru e ele estavam juntos no 2B, mas a amizade ainda tinha que ser dividida com os namorados de Uzumaki e Nara.

Não que Inuzuka reclamasse. Ele começava a se acostumar.

S&K

Nem tudo era arco-íris e pôr-do-sol no colégio.

Novos alunos chegaram nos primeiros anos, entre eles os irmãos Sakon e Ukon que gostavam de causar encrenca. Perseguiam os mais fracos e lhes roubavam o lanche.

Os dois pareceram criar uma antipatia especial por Kiba, sem motivo algum aparente. E após provocações e rebatidas de ambos os lados, a tensão entre os garotos acabou na rua, com Inuzuka levando uma senhora surra dos irmãos.

Era uma tarde de sexta-feira, logo após as aulas extras. Como sempre os melhores amigos tinham ido se encontrar com os namorados e a única alternativa de Kiba era voltar para casa sozinho.

No fundo não se surpreendeu ao virar uma esquina e dar de cara com Sakon e Ukon esperando emboscados. Na verdade até gostou. Jogou a mochila longe e não esperou convite.

Briga de garotos, não envolvia nenhuma técnica ninja. Era apenas trocação. E, acreditem, Sakon tinha a mão pesada!

A coisa só ficou preta por que eram dois contra um. E o jogo acabou ficando feio pro lado de Inuzuka.

O menino-cão só não apanhou mais por que um dos outros alunos transferidos virou a esquina no momento exato e tomou a briga para si, surrando os novatos do primeiro ano sem dificuldade alguma e botando os gêmeos para correr.

– Ei, você está bem?

– Não precisava de ajuda! – Kiba respondeu emburrado, recusando a mão que Kankuro lhe estendia.

– Sei disso – o rapaz com rosto pintado respondeu sorrindo – Não queria que você virasse o jogo e os machucasse muito...

O moreninho olhou desconfiado para Kankuro. Acabou relaxando e gostando do que tinha ouvido.

– É... acho que você salvou eles!

Kankuro soltou uma risadinha e ajudou Kiba a bater a poeira das roupas. O aluno novo tentou convencer Inuzuka a ir a enfermaria ser atendido por Temari, mas não conseguiu.

Ao invés disso seguiu ao lado dele e o acompanhou até em casa, mesmo Kiba resmungando que não precisava de guarda-costas.

E foi assim que surgiu uma nova amizade.

S&K

Kiba nunca mais teve problemas com os gêmeos e desconfiava que Kankuro cuidara daquilo. Só não sabia o que o rapaz fizera. E nem queria saber, pois com a proximidade dele, Inuzuka percebeu algo que antes passara batido. Estava tão centrado em morrer de pena de si mesmo e lamentar o distanciamento dos melhores amigos que não se permitiu abrir os olhos e enxergar as possibilidades.

Não precisava ficar daquele jeito! Seus amigos tinham novos relacionamentos. Ele também podia, oras.

Graças a Kankuro, Kiba finalmente saiu da bolha de solidão que impusera a si próprio e permitiu-se arriscar fazer novos companheiros.

E os dois garotos se deram bem! Muito bem! Os dias se juntavam em meses e a amizade se solidificava.

Inuzuka percebeu que o outro gostava de ouvi-lo. E como Kiba adorava estar no centro das atenções, aquilo foi perfeito. Podia contar historias e vantagens, falar até ficar sem fôlego! Kankuro não parecia entediado como Shikamaru, nem perdia o foco como Naruto.

Também passaram a treinar juntos depois das aulas. Ou melhor, como estava um ano a frente, Kankuro dava dicas importantes e ajudava o moreninho com os exercícios. Era incrível, por que ele nunca se cansava até a energia de Kiba se esgotar. Era um trio muito bacana, já que Akamaru geralmente estava com eles.

O recém chegado no colégio era dono de uma personalidade muito peculiar. Geralmente era sério, mas tinha certo senso de humor. E, o mais engraçado, não tinha limites em fazer o que achava certo ou elegia como uma missão. Por mais estranho que fosse para quem olhasse de fora.

Como aquele dia, logo depois do último sinal, quando os alunos iam embora em grupos ou em duplas. Kiba atravessou correndo e empurrando as pessoas que ainda passavam pelo corredor.

– SAI DA FRENTE! – o moreninho gritava desesperado.

– ESPERE AÍ!! – Kankuro vinha na cola, muito sério. A sombra de um sorriso surgiu-lhe no rosto. Sua presa estava quase chegando ao portão e ganhando a liberdade, mas havia um certo ruivinho parado na entrada, para sua sorte – GAARA!!

Só precisou disso para que o caçula entendesse e entrasse na frente de Inuzuka, cortando-lhe a passagem. Para não trombar com o novato, Kiba brecou de repente e caiu sentado no chão.

Nesse ponto já estavam todos prestando atenção. Cochichos se alastraram quando Kankuro chegou e abaixou-se, pegando o novo amigo nos braços sem dificuldade alguma e o jogando sobre um dos ombros.

– Te peguei!

A frase bem humorada devolveu a ação ao menino-cão que começou a socar as costas de Kankuro sem a menor piedade, ao mesmo tempo em que passou a espernear.

– Me põe no chão, maldito! – rosnou.

– KIBA!! – Naruto e Sasuke abriram espaço entre os espectadores e vieram resgatar o amigo.

– NARUTO! SOCORRO!

– Ei! – o loirinho virou-se para Kankuro – Coloca ele no chão!

– Não se meta – o rapaz respondeu – É pro bem dele. Já dei um jeito em Akamaru, mas se não acabar com as pulgas de Kiba não adianta nada.

Uzumaki estava prestes a insistir quando pareceu compreender o que tinha ouvido. Mal notou o esperneio de Kiba aumentar.

– Pulgas...?

– É – Kankuro respondeu mal humorado – É difícil conviver com as pulgas! Comprei um shampoo especial pra resolver isso. Mas esse moleque não quer usar... vai ter que ser a força!

Não esperou resposta e deu as costas. Segurou as pernas de Inuzuka com uma das mãos e o impediu de continuar chutando. A outra mão pousava suave no final das costas do moreninho, dando estabilidade. Ignorava elegantemente os socos em suas costas e os pedidos de socorro do menino.

A inusitada platéia se divertiu um bocado. Até mesmo Naruto acabou rindo.

– Quem diria – o loirinho debochou com certa malícia – Kiba vai ganhar banhinho do Kankuro. Eu acho que... AI!!

Gemeu alto e acertou um tapa no pescoço. Fora picado por algo! Seria uma pulga...? Observou o bichinho morto na palma da mão. Não era uma pulga. Era um dos insetos de Shino...

Olhou ao redor e notou Aburame parado próximo. Ele tinha uma expressão fechada e não gostara de ouvir a brincadeira do loirinho.

Naruto entendeu foi nada!!

[...KanKi...]

Kankuro carregou Kiba nos ombros por todo percurso até sua casa. Gaara seguia ao lado, indiferente a situação. Parecia surdo aos gritos de socorro de Inuzuka e indiferente às pessoas que paravam para assistir a cena. Não podia negar que era surpreendente como alguém podia relutar tanto a respeito de algo higiênico.

Chegou em casa e foi recebido por Temari, que estava a par do plano da limpeza de Inuzuka.

– A banheira está cheia! – a loira sorriu – Desculpa, Kiba kun... é pro seu bem.

O moreninho não respondeu. Seu desespero aumentou a medida que o morador da casa subia para o segundo andar. O escândalo do menino só parou ao chegarem ao banheiro e, sem consideração ou aviso algum, o mais velho jogá-lo com roupa e tudo na banheira espumante.

Isso fez Kiba debater-se um pouco, assustado, e sentar-se antes que engolisse mais água com sabão. Depois ficou quieto e ofegante, olhando com rancor para Kankuro, que mexia nos armários.

Quando achou um vidro de shampoo sorriu vitorioso e voltou-se para sentar-se na privada ocidental cuja tampa estava abaixada.

– Feche os olhos.

Assim que foi obedecido derramou uma senhora quantidade do shampoo nos fios castanhos encharcados e começou a esfregar delicadamente, fazendo muita espuma. O cheiro peculiar se espalhou. O banheiro permanecia silencioso, nenhum dos dois jovens falava nada.

Após uma boa esfregação Kankuro abriu a torneirinha da banheira e a usou para lavar o cabelo de Inuzuka e tirar toda a espuma.

– Doeu? – o moreno mais velho perguntou divertido.

– Idiota! – o tom de Kiba era meio ofendido.

– Pode terminar de se lavar agora. Mas quero que leve o shampoo pra casa e use! Se eu perceber que está com pulgas de novo te dou outro banho desses, entendeu?

Em resposta Inuzuka jogou água no amigo, que fugiu rindo. A risada aumentou quando Kankuro escorregou no piso molhado e quase caiu, porém conseguiu se equilibrar e seguir para fora do banheiro.

Ao abrir a porta, notaram Temari parada segurando uma toalha limpa e roupas secas. Roupas de seu irmão do meio, evidentemente.

Kankuro pegou tudo e deixou no banheiro antes de finalmente sair e permitir a seu amigo terminar o banho não planejado.

Kiba tirou as roupas molhadas. Reclamou e resmungou o tempo todo, mas no fundo sabia que a intenção do mais velho era boa. Não que admitisse que tinha pulgas! Quer dizer... ele achava que não...

Ao finalizar o banho sentia-se limpo até demais, leve. As roupas de Kankuro eram um pouco grandes, já que o rapaz era mais alto, porém tão macias e quentinhas que davam uma sensação que Kiba nunca sentira antes. E ele gostou.

Ao por o pé descalço para fora do banheiro já não se sentia mais mal humorado ou ofendido. Ele não conseguia guardar rancor. Ao contrário... havia em si uma felicidade. Desde o ano passado não tinha um amigo que se importava tanto consigo.

É. Definitivamente aquilo era bom!

[...KanKi...]

O outono também trouxe o festival. Era tradição que os alunos do segundo ano se responsabilizassem por organizá-lo, por isso Kiba não conseguiu escapar. Mas não iria participar, pois o tema era “Primeiro Amor” e ele estava farto do assunto.

Já não participara no ano passado. Fazia questão alguma de assistir aos festejos.

Ele ficou bem feliz por Kankuro aceitar treinar na floresta ao invés de perder tempo no festival.

Por essa época alguns times foram escolhidos para realizar missões. O time 8 foi um deles. Depois que Inuzuka parou com as pequenas vinganças e deixou Shino em paz, a harmonia geral do trio melhorou muito! Não era nada perigoso ou emocionante, mas pequenas tarefas dentro de Konoha. No entanto nem todos os times tinham sido chamados. Eles sentiam o quanto haviam evoluído como futuros ninjas!

A competição inter-classes fora um grande sucesso de novo. Na área de inteligência e estratégia Shikamaru e Neji tinham quase empatado. Como Hyuuga parecia disposto a vencer a qualquer custo, Nara resolveu desistir. Segundo ele era problemático demais competir com o namorado. A desistência não deixou Neji feliz. Aquela foi a primeira briga do casal. Eles ficaram quase três dias sem se falar.

No natal já estava tudo bem. E foi um ótimo natal, Kiba dividiu a data com Kankuro, Temari e Gaara. Fazia tempo que o dia não era tão divertido e surpreendente!

O ano letivo se encaminhava para o fim quando Kankuro chamou Kiba para irem até a praça principal de Konoha. Era final de tarde e estava frio pra valer. Como o moreninho detestava frio, ele se cobriu com um grosso casaco, luvas tão fofinhas que ele não conseguia enfiar a mão no bolso e um gorro azul com pompons brancos na ponta.

Kankuro já esperava no local, igualmente agasalhado. Ele vinha de um país quente e não se acostumara com a baixa temperatura de Konoha no inverno.

– Yo! – o moreninho foi cumprimentando.

– Olá.

– Por que me chamou aqui?

Pela primeira vez desde que a amizade começara, Kiba viu o rapaz vacilar envergonhado. Então tirou uma carta do bolso e estendeu para o mais novo.

– Gosto de você – revelou com simplicidade.

O coração de Inuzuka disparou e seu rosto avermelhou, pego totalmente de surpresa! Jamais passara pela sua cabeça que Kankuro podia sentir algo a mais por si. Pra ele tudo era coisa de amigos. Engoliu em seco olhando da carta para o outro rapaz que aguardava ansioso por sua resposta.

Kiba respirou fundo e aproximou-se o bastante para abraçar Kankuro com força.

– Sinto muito... – foi falando com sinceridade – Eu gosto muito de você, mas como amigo. Eu já gosto de alguém, sabe...?

Foi a vez do mais velho se surpreender. Kiba nunca lhe dissera nada a respeito. Tentou se afastar, mas o moreninho ainda o manteve no abraço. Ele sabia como era difícil ouvir a palavra “não” de quem a gente ama. Principalmente dita de forma fria e leviana. A esperança era esmagada, destruída. Assim como o coração. Ele não queria que Kankuro ficasse magoado como ele ficara depois que se declarara para Aburame.

– Kiba...

– Muito obrigado, Kankuro! Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu esse ano. Eu queria corresponder ao que sente, mas não dá pra mandar no coração.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Kankuro correspondeu ao abraço. Estava levando um fora! Mas de um jeito tão fofo que nem doía tanto.

Depois de um minuto em silêncio, Inuzuka se afastou e pegou a carta que Kankuro tinha segurado o tempo todo.

– Vou guardar isso com cuidado. Quando encontrar alguém que goste e que goste de você do mesmo jeito, venha pegar comigo. Combinado?

Kankuro coçou a nuca e riu.

– Cuide bem dos meus sentimentos! Conto com você.

– Pode deixar! Agora que tal um sorvete para afogar as mágoas?

– Com esse frio? Prefiro um ramen! Por minha conta.

Kiba concordou com a cabeça, segurou na mão de Kankuro e começou à puxá-lo. O rapaz olhou para as mãos unidas, separadas apenas pelas luvas e suspirou. A vida tinha dessas coisas, não?

Secretamente amaldiçoou a pessoa de quem Kiba gostava. Era uma baita de uma sortuda.

A declaração inusitada não afetou a amizade em nada. Ao invés disso apenas deixou os laços mais fortes.

Quando o período letivo terminou, deu-se inicio a férias inesquecíveis. Não era igual com Naruto, Shikamaru e os outros. Mas era divertido. A família Sabaku tinha seus encantos.

Mas os dias de descanso tiveram seu momento marcante. Temari terminara seu ano de estágio obrigatório e voltaria para casa levando Kankuro e Gaara com ela, já que era responsável pelos irmãos.

Ao se despedir do grande amigo, Kiba tinha o coração apertado. Mas mesmo que doesse um pouco estava feliz por conhecer alguém tão especial. Ambos sabiam que a distância não acabaria com o vínculo e o abraço forte veio com a promessa de trocar correspondência regularmente.

Seriam afastados, mas permaneceriam amigos por toda a vida.

Continua


	4. Chapter 4

Terceiro Ano  
Cercado pelos bons frutos

 

O último ano daquela etapa teve o melhor início de todos. Kiba recebeu uma carta animada de Kankuro, já formado e saindo para missões de Ranking B em seu país natal.

O moreninho estava muito feliz. Amadurecera tanto no ano passado que sentia poder fazer desse um ótimo ano letivo. Por que não? Dedicar-se aos estudos valera a pena. Dar espaço para os amigos e seus namoros também. Conhecera pessoas novas e marcantes...

Essa era sua disposição para o terceiro ano.

E, como sempre, seus planos foram por água a baixo logo no primeiro dia de aula.

Antes, quando eram aprendizes, Kiba, Naruto, Shikaramu e Chouji mal esperavam o último sinal tocar para pegar as coisas e ir embora correndo, atropelando quem estivesse no caminho.

Agora não. Cada um pegava suas coisas e seguia apressado para encontrar com a pessoa que namorava. E Inuzuka não tinha pressa alguma, por que não iria ao encontro de ninguém.

Geralmente juntava o material devagar, jogava a bolsa em um ombro e voltava para casa sozinho. Essa seria a suposta rotina naquele primeiro dia de aula.

Porém, quando terminou de guardar suas coisas, notou com surpresa que não estava sozinho na sala. Havia alguém parado no batente da porta.

– Shino...

– Kiba, quero falar com você.

O moreninho franziu as sobrancelhas tentando adivinhar o que poderia ser. Não se lembrava de ter aprontado alguma brincadeira com Aburame, pelo menos não recentemente.

Como não pensou em nada, deu de ombros e assentiu.

– O que foi...?

– Eu... – Shino deixou a frase morrer. Parecia desconfortável e Kiba teve uma intuição ruim. Talvez não devesse ouvir o outro ou acabaria se magoando mais. Logo agora que começava a se reestruturar...

– Sinto muito por qualquer coisa que tenha feito – foi dizendo apressado, querendo fugir dali o quanto antes – Preciso ir embora.

Mudou de idéia sobre escutar Shino. Mas quando ia saindo da sala, o rapaz que controlava insetos o segurou pelo braço, impedindo que escapasse.

– Tarde demais. O que você fez não pode ser remediado.

A frase dita em um tom de voz neutro trouxe arrepios a Inuzuka.

– Eu não sei do que está falando! – fez força para libertar-se, mas a mão de Shino parecia feita de ferro.

– Estou falando de você entrar na minha mente. E no meu coração. E não querer sair.

Ao ouvir aquilo Kiba finalmente aquietou-se. Voltou o rosto para encarar o mais alto, sem conseguir ver-lhe os olhos por de trás dos óculos de sol. Se aquilo fosse algum tipo de brincadeira, era muito cruel.

– O que?

– Eu não tinha interesse algum em me envolver com outra pessoa. Mas você conseguiu chamar minha atenção durante o primeiro ano. Quando se afastou ano passado foi que eu entendi tudo.

– Mas a Ino...

– Foi uma tentativa de esquecê-lo. Não deu certo.

O moreninho ficou de boca aberta, sondando a expressão do outro em busca de pistas que revelassem se ele estava brincando ou falando a serio. A expressão não podia ser mais solene.

– Eu...

– Não tem um dia que eu não acorde lamentando as coisas horríveis que eu disse para você aquela noite. Não sei se pode me perdoar, mas pode me dar uma chance? Descobri que gosto de você, Kiba. Muito. Pensei que tivesse te perdido para aquele Kankuro, e foi um tempo muito amargo.

O coração de Inuzuka acelerou e seu sorriso iluminou-se. Uma chance? Aburame estava pedindo uma chance? Pois fora com isso que Kiba mais sonhara nos últimos tempos! Daria todas as chances que ele precisasse.

– Ainda gosto de você, Shino!! Claro que eu quero ficar com você! Pra sempre!

Pela primeira vez desde que a conversa começara o mais alto sorriu de leve. Sua face se descontraiu e a sombra de um sorriso estendeu os lábios finos.

– Obrigado – foi tudo o que disse antes de puxar Kiba para um abraço apertado, que foi correspondido na mesma intensidade.

O moreninho sabia que o terceiro e último ano seria o melhor. Mas nunca imaginara seria tão melhor assim.

Finalmente seu sonho estava se realizando e Shino olhava para ele de forma especial.

S&K

A felicidade de Kiba era contagiante. Agora ele podia ficar com os amigos de igual para igual e não se sentiria mais isolado, apesar de querer passar mais tempo com Shino. Era tão bom ficar com ele... e os beijos... ah, os beijos eram a melhor parte!!

Foi com esses pensamentos que o menino entendeu por que apaixonados ficavam com ar tão abobado e parecendo distantes. Compreendeu por que coraçõezinhos voavam de um lado para o outro, por que as cores eram mais intensas, os aromas mais marcantes. Tudo era vibrante!

Porém a vida era engraçada e os caminhos oferecidos por ela, inesperados.

Enquanto Kiba não cabia em si de alegria por finalmente ser agraciado pelo Cupido, outras pessoas aprenderam que o amor tinha ciladas dolorosas.

Começou com Shikamaru. Um dia o rapaz chegou ao refeitório atrasadao e sentou-se a mesa com Shino e Kiba. A expressão era indiferente, mas havia um quê de dor em seus olhos.

– Neji foi estudar fora – Nara disse apesar de ninguém ter perguntado. Referia-se ao namorado que se formara no ano anterior – Namoro a distancia é problemático.

E o relacionamento de quase dois anos chegara ao fim.

Kiba chamou o rapaz para sair depois das aulas. Sabia, mais do que ninguém, como era difícil sofrer sozinho e não queria que o amigo se sentisse abandonado. Depois de tanto tempo saberia administrar bem seus relacionamentos.

Shikamaru sorriu pela atenção do moreninho e aceitou o convite. Por mais que sua expressão fosse indiferente, por dentro estava arrasado. Não era o desfecho que esperava para seu relacionamento.

S&K

Yamanaka não ficou nada feliz pelo fim com o namoro. Ficou ainda mais ofendida quando soube que o ex estava com o garoto do Clã Inuzuka.

Então a loira se colocou no lugar que antes era de Kiba. Sempre tentava sabotar os exercícios que faziam juntos, principalmente nas aulas de Asuma sensei, que ensinava Sobrevivência Ninja, com dicas e truques de como resistir as mais variadas situações que surgiam em uma missão.

O moreninho ficou com pena da loira. Sabia como era horrível ver a pessoa amada com outro alguém. E sabia que aquela reação era infantil e amarga, por que já estivera naquela situação antes.

Resolveu falar com ela. Um dia parou na porta do 3A e esperou até que a loira saísse.

– Ino – chamou – Quero falar com você!

A menina fechou a expressão e ia passar direto.

– Não quero falar com você.

– Por favor!

E alguma coisa no tom de voz de Kiba a fez parar e olhar para aquele que roubara seu amor.

– O que foi?

Então o menino puxou um envelope amassado do bolso e exibiu para a loira.

– Essa é a carta que eu tentei dar para o Shino, quando me declarei pra ele antes da fase chuunin começar. Mas... ele não quis, sabe? E eu sofri muito. Sofri mais ainda quando vi vocês juntos. Sei como se sente, Ino. Sinto muito...

– Kiba...

– Eu sei como dói. Mas eu desejei muito isso e quero ficar com o Shino! Só não quero que passe por tudo sozinha. Você era amiga dele antes, não precisa se afastar.

A garota olhou para o envelope amassado, que sequer fora aberto. Desviou os olhos da carta para Inuzuka que lhe sorria. Nesse momento sentiu-se infantil e boba por sua atitude.

A máscara caiu levando a expressão indiferente embora. Os lábios rosados tremeram e Ino cobriu o rosto, começando a soluçar.

– Gosto tanto dele! – chorava sua dor.

Kiba colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Yamanaka. Foi um gesto cheio de conforto e boa intenção. Ino sentiu aquilo e acolheu a oferta do menino. Deixou suas barreiras caírem e jogou-se em cima dele, abraçando-o com força, permitindo que o atual namorado de seu ex a consolasse.

Aprendera uma valiosa lição.

No outro dia, durante o almoço, Yamanaka aproximou-se da mesa onde Shino, Kiba e Shikamaru almoçavam e sentou-se com eles.

Foi bem recebida e logo se tornou parte do grupo.

S&K

Conforme as aulas passavam, Kiba aprendeu que namoro envolvia muitas mudanças em sua vida. Precisava dividir o tempo entre estudar e dar atenção a Shino. E, é claro, cobrar-lhe atenção também.

Iruka sensei voltou a dar aulas no último ano. Técnicas Avançadas de Defesa. Kakashi sensei também voltou a dar aulas. Estratégias Avançadas, e nesse ponto ele sempre requisitava a ajuda de Shikamaru, que apenas reclamava (mas nunca negava).

A família de Kiba recebeu ao namorado do menino muito bem! Tsume pareceu adotar Shino como um de seus filhotes. E Hana... bem, Hana era como toda irmã mais velha: adorava soltar umas piadinhas de vez em quando.

Por outro lado, tudo o que a família Inuzuka tinha de barulhenta e escandalosa; o pai de Shino tinha de reflexivo e introspectivo.

Kiba o conquistou completamente, com seu jeito aberto e expressivo.

Entretanto o passar dos dias não trouxe apenas coisas boas.

Um dia foi a vez de Sakura aparecer de olhos vermelhos no colégio e sentar-se a mesa ao lado de Ino, sua melhor amiga. Explicou com os olhos marejados que tinha terminado tudo com Lee.

Ele já se formara e desejava seguir o caminho ninja, especializando-se em Técnicas de Taijutso. Para isso teria que se tornar discípulo de Gai sensei e treinar muito. Isso não era problema. O problema real era que Rock Lee a pedira em casamento! E Sakura começou a ver que planejava coisas para seu futuro que precisavam de dedicação exclusiva. Especializaria-se em Medicina com Tsunade sama.

Os dois conversaram e chegaram a conclusão de que deveriam dar um tempo, formar-se na nova etapa e, depois, ver como as coisas ficariam. Ainda se gostavam claro, mas a vida cobrava decisões dolorosas e precisavam pagar o preço por cada escolha.

S&K

Kiba hesitara um pouco antes de contar a novidade para Kankuro, mas resolveu ser sincero e escrever sobre seu namoro. Sentia-se feliz e queria compartilhar com as pessoas importantes.

Escreveu contanto tudo. Não apenas o que acontecera consigo, mas com os casais que se desmanchavam.

Inclusive Chouji e Hinata. Eles que pareciam combinar em muitas coisas, acabaram se separando também. Como Chouji era muito amigo de Shikamaru e membro do mesmo time, juntou-se ao grupo durante as refeições. Assim como Hinata, já que a amiga fazia parte da equipe 8.

Kiba não entendia bem por que eles haviam terminado. Chouji dissera apenas de modo misterioso que um relacionamento não se resume a boas refeições. Ninguém mais insistiu e a vida continuou.

Contou também sobre os preparativos para a competição inter-classes. Seria a última em que participariam. Mas Shikamaru se recusara a tomar parte. Aquilo lhe trazia recordações dolorosas.

Afinal, fora a primeira participação que o aproximara de Neji. Nunca pensou que estaria longe de quem tanto gostava num momento daqueles.

A resposta de Kankuro veio rápida. O rapaz comemorou a felicidade de Kiba. Convidou ele e o namorado para passearem por seu país de origem, assim aproveitaria para ter uma “conversinha” com Shino. E o “conversinha” viera escrito em vermelho e riscado embaixo.

Kiba rira muito daquilo. Kankuro era um grande e querido amigo!!

S&K

Por volta do festival de outono uma coisa muito triste aconteceu. Seria a primeira vez que Kiba participaria, já que nos anos anteriores estava chateado demais para ir a festejos.

Mas houve um problema entre Sasuke e seu irmão mais velho e o rapaz fugiu de casa deixando tudo para trás.

Até o namorado.

Naruto ficou arrasado. E se não fosse a presença de Kiba e Shikamaru, seus melhores amigos, ele não teria passado pela grande tristeza.

O loirinho jurou que se formaria e faria todo o possível para trazer Uchiha de volta e seus amigos deram a palavra de que ajudariam no que pudessem.

Por um curto espaço de tempo foi como se tudo fosse como nos bons e velhos tempos. Mas não era.

Os três grandes amigos passaram por momentos bons e ruins, e tinham crescido, amadurecido. Kiba sabia que Naruto não ficaria sozinho, pois tinha Shikamaru para lhe fazer companhia. Por isso podia voltar para o namorado e aproveitar sua companhia. Aprendera, a duras penas, como balancear o convívio.

E, diferente dos anos anteriores, Inuzuka descobriu a magia de passar o natal ao lado do namorado. Não queria ficar tão feliz, por que seus amigos sofriam o amor perdido.

Porém poder passear de mãos dadas com Shino, deixar um rastro de pegadas duplas na neve branquinha e dividir toda a noite com ele era fantástico. Uma sensação que apenas os apaixonados compreenderiam.

Tanto Naruto quanto Shikamaru tinham passado por isso. Eles entendiam o amigo e não podiam cobrar que abrisse mão do namoro para ficar consolando-os.

S&K

E o ano letivo se encaminhava para o final. Todos estavam tranqüilos, por que nenhum corria o risco de ser barrado naquela etapa do caminho ninja.

O grupo do horário de almoço nunca tinha sido tão grande e variado. Amigos, ex-namorados e namorados dividiam o lanche. E era harmonioso. E era divertido.

E todos sabiam que havia um único responsável pela união dele.

Alguém que sofrera o bastante com a solidão para não querer que ninguém mais passasse por algo parecido. Alguém que deixara o orgulho de lado e falara com uma ex-rival. Que dera abertura para que os amigos voltassem ao convívio como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Alguém que tivera o coração partido em mil pedacinhos. Mas se erguera e aprendera a ser forte. E tivera coragem de dar uma segunda chance a quem pisoteara seus sentimentos.

Inuzuka Kiba.

O garoto que era um pestinha hiperativo, que aprendera a diferença entre ser uma criança e se tornar um homem, mas sem perder as características que o faziam tão marcante.

Ainda era o garoto que gostava de saltar pelas árvores com Akamaru, ensinando ao cachorro como marcar o território do alto, principalmente se pudesse atrapalhar Shino a coletar seus preciosos insetos.

Continuava o mesmo moleque que sabotava as atividades de Ino e Sakura nas aulas coletivas, estragando o trabalho cuidadoso que as duas grandes amigas faziam durante as aulas.

E que tentava roubar os bolinhos de Chouji, sem conseguir claro. Por que ninguém conseguiria surrupiar alimentos de um Akimichi. Nessas horas Kiba sempre acabava com a mão dolorida, depois de uma bela colherada.

Era o rapaz que fazia parte do time 8, junto com Shino e Hinata, primeira equipe a receber uma missão Ranking C da turma, e cumprir com sucesso.

Que tinha ensinado preciosas lições a quem convivia com ele. Por que ele próprio aprendera pela experiência como lidar com surpresas que a vida nos trás.

S&K

A formatura foi um mar de lágrimas, celebrando a conquista de mais uma fase no caminho ninja que haviam escolhido, trazendo orgulho não apenas para a família dos formandos, mas para eles mesmos.

Alguns se separariam logo em seguida, como Naruto que juntava as coisas para ir atrás de Sasuke. E Sakura, que precisava de um estágio de um ano em outro país, exatamente como Temari fizera.

Outros, porém, ficariam mais juntos do que nunca!

E foi esse pensamento que fez Kiba rir alto, de tanta felicidade.

Ele escapara das comemorações e estava esticado em um galho de árvore, observando as estrelas no céu.

– O que é tão engraçado? – Shino, que também fugira do baile, estava em pé, ao lado da grande árvore.

– Nada – Kiba desconversou.

Estivera pensando em como a vida era surpreendente. Quando a jornada começara, ele sofria em silêncio, por ser o único que não estava com o garoto que gostava. Agora que chegavam ao fim de uma etapa, ele era o único que estava com a pessoa amada.

Todos os outros, a quem invejara em determinado ponto, se separaram por motivos diversos.

Ali estava a prova de que a vida era uma caixinha de surpresas e não havia garantia de nada. Ou melhor... de quase nada.

Com esse pensamento Kiba rolou no galho e deixou-se cair, sabendo que Shino o pegaria. E foi o que aconteceu. Assim que caiu nos braços de Aburame, levou as mãos à nuca do namorado e enroscou os dedos nos fios curtos.

– Só tem uma certeza nessa vida, Shino. Eu gosto muito de você.

O mais alto sorriu.

– Eu também gosto muito de você.

Lábios se encontraram dando inicio ao primeiro de muitos beijos, comemorando não apenas a formatura, mas o relacionamento que tanto trabalho dera para se concretizar.

Acabava ali uma etapa na vida de ambos, mas muitas outras ainda viriam. E não, esse não é o final da história, por que a história só acaba quando ambos os protagonistas não mais existirem, e isso ainda está longe de acontecer.

Talvez nunca saibamos se essa é uma história que termina com “E viveram felizes para sempre”. Ou pior: talvez não seja.

Mas naquele segundo, durante a troca de beijos apaixonados, eles eram efetivamente “felizes para sempre”.

E nada mais importava.

Fim


End file.
